


О ксеноморфском приданом и внезапной стыдливости

by Plastic_Mind



Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [14]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space, Fantastic, M/M, Romance, Xenophilia, xeno!RK900
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Когда решили съезжаться, Гэвин с удивлением обнаружил, что у ксеноморфского коммандора приданого больше, чем у его Детки запасных частей.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Истории из жизни ксеноморфа Найнса и его хуманса Гэвина Рида [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816888
Kudos: 42





	О ксеноморфском приданом и внезапной стыдливости

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Gevion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion)

Когда решили съезжаться, Гэвин с удивлением обнаружил, что у ксеноморфского коммандора приданого больше, чем у его Детки запасных частей. 

А Гэвин никогда не скупился на подарки для Детки: корабль должен быть подготовлен к любым неожиданностям и непредвиденным обстоятельствам, которые могут подстерегать его экипаж в космосе. Случись что, до ближайшего сервиса можно и не дожить. А тягач ждать и того дольше.

Пока они с Найнсом обитали на корабле, тот, очевидно, умудрялся куда-то рассовать все свои богатства так, что они не особо попадались на глаза. Гэвину всегда казалось, что всё имущество Найнса — это он сам, ну и Гэвин ещё, с недавних пор. Одежду ксеноморфы не носили, оружием пользовались крайне редко: хватало собственных зубов, когтей да хвоста.

А стоило начать обживать ксеноморфское жилище на Таркатане, тут-то Гэвину и открылось всё многообразие ксеноморфских сундуков-коробочек. И ведь никогда бы не подумал, что их окажется столько, да ещё и всех возможных форм и размеров. Уже не говоря про начинку, которую он с любопытством разглядывал, когда Найнс начал распаковывать вещи.

Тут тебе и огромный контейнер, по форме напоминавший сундук, со всевозможными песками для шлифовки и полировки ксеноморфской брони, на которые Гэвин с тех пор, как впервые побывал в ксеноморфских термах пару лет назад и опробовал всё это богатство на Найнсе, смотрел с большим азартом и душевным трепетом. 

И контейнер поменьше, со спортивными снарядами. Гэвин один раз попробовал поднять такую гантельку размером с собственный кулак. Помнится, он тогда в спортзале эклеры отрабатывал (ту часть, которую они с Найнсом накануне ночью не сожгли другими способами) — всё по-честному. А ксеноморф его разлёгся рядом на спине и начал шарики по себе катать. 

Мявкалка, зависнув над Найнсом в воздухе, с большим интересом наблюдала за происходящим. Время от времени она цепляла щупальцем очередной шарик и подбрасывала в воздух, а Найнс ловил его хвостом или одной из конечностей.

Гэвину как-то даже немного обидно стало: как эклеры жрать — так всё на двоих с Мявкалкой делили, а как в спортзале отдуваться — так почему-то он один должен. Ладно Найнс, тот эклеры не ест, но вообще мог бы и поддержать ради приличия моральный дух своего хуманса и позаниматься всерьёз, а не вот это вот подобие пилатеса и стоун-терапии «два в одном» демонстрировать. 

И вот схватился Гэвин за такой шарик в полёте, да так бы и рухнул, если бы Найнс вовремя снаряд не перехватил. Весило это чудо ксеноморфских технологий примерно как сам Гэвин, если не больше. С тех пор он с большим уважением относился к зарядке для ксеноморфского хвоста и щупалец сарианской мявкалки.

Гэвин перевёл взгляд на третий, самый маленький контейнер: под прозрачной крышкой виднелись очертания странных предметов, больше похожих на морских ежей.

— А это для чего, консерва?

Найнс отвлёкся от сортировки свитков, которые перекладывал из походных термотубусов в стационарное хранилище — подобие механизированных сот с герметичными отсеками, уходившее на несколько метров вверх, под сводчатый потолок. Посмотрел на заинтересовавший Гэвина контейнер — и как-то внезапно застыл, броню и радужку ксеноморфа вызолотило на миг, а потом волна свечения так же внезапно схлынула, будто и не бывало.

Гэвин подумал, что ненароком наступил на потайную ксеноморфскую мозоль, о существовании которой даже не подозревал всё это время, но Найнс подобрался к нему поближе, потёрся мордой между лопатками, а потом извернулся вокруг таким замысловатым образом, что взял в кольцо собственным телом, а не хвостом, и пояснил:

— Дляс-с-с тренировки адаптивныхс-с-с реакций брони на внешние воздейс-с-ствия. И калибровки с-с-скорости откликас-с-с. На публике не принято демонс-с-стрировать…

Найнс на какое-то время снова подвис, задумавшись о чём-то.

— Чтобы не давать противнику представления о твоих реальных возможностях?

— Это тожес-с-с. — Довольно зашипел и притёрся к Гэвину сильнее: броня завибрировала и снова окрасилась в жёлтый, но теперь с вкраплениями алого. — В присутс-с-ствии пары можнос-с-с. Только с-с-стыднос-с-с.

Гэвин от удивления чуть не сказанул лишнего: в его понимании «ксеноморфы» и «стыд» были понятиями друг друга взаимоисключающими.

— Покажешьс-с-с? — С нажимом провёл обеими руками по шейным, а потом и по грудным пластинам, совершая небольшие круговые движения: это всегда действовало на его ксеноморфа успокаивающе.

— С-с-слабый и неуклюжийс-с-с вс-с-сегда. Клик-клак.

Найнс не договорил, но Гэвин и так понял, что для ксеноморфов этот процесс довольно интимен и сопряжён, очевидно, с какими-то внутренним ощущением уязвимости. Он переместил руки на челюстные дуги, пересчитал боковые шейные сочленения пальцами.

— Мой вс-с-сегда!

Найнс на это полыхнул алым и прижался лбом к его лбу: треугольник между надбровными дугами немного отличался по температуре от остальных участков морды и ощущался более холодным. Гэвин зажмурился, осторожно потёрся о ребристую носовую пластину и добавил:

— Если хочешьс-с-с только. Клик-клак.

— Завтра тогдас-с-с. Утром лучше вс-с-сего калиброватьс-с-с.

— Кщс-с-с. Клик-клак. — Изучение содержимого остальных контейнеров Гэвин решил отложить до лучших времён, тем более что настроение неуловимо изменилось. — Помочь тебе со свитками?

Краем глаза отследил, как Мявкалка, всё это время исследовавшая пустые отсеки хранилища для свитков, мгновенно материализовалась снаружи одного из них, презрев все законы физики, и как ни в чём не бывало стала гоняться за собственными щупальцами.

Гэвин ещё успел подумать: если она и так умеет, то какого фига постоянно требует, чтобы ей двери открывали, но отвлёкся, когда почувствовал, как Найнс недвусмысленно обвил кончиком хвоста его левую ногу, повторяя контуры татуировки, скрытой под одеждой. «Подарок» на обряд охвостования явно пришёлся его ксеноморфу по душе — одна из самых гениальных идей Гэвина, если не считать покупку Детки и предложение объединить силы в бойцовских ямах.

— Тоже завтрас-с-с. На с-с-сегодня у нас-с-с другой планс-с-с! Клик-клак.

И Найнс, не испытывая ни капли ксеноморфского стыда, полез целоваться.

— Отличный план, консерва! Клик-клак. 


End file.
